Fuzzy Lumpkins (1998 TV series)
Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a recurring antagonist in the series. He has a "hillbilly drawl," and is very lazy and sleepy. He does nothing for most of his life, and lives in the woods quite a distance from Townsville. However, he is quite musical, as he enjoys playing his banjo (Joe). He was once elected Mayor of Townsville in the episode "Impeach Fuzz". On Cartoon Network media prints, he is referred as a species called a "beastly bumpkin". In the book "Smashing Lumpkins", he has a pet rooster named Bubba. Biography Fuzzy is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head, and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on the 9th of February, and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. It’s really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. He has a seemingly large amount of family members and friends that look similar to him, most of them appear in "Impeach Fuzz," "Shotgun Wedding" and "Roughing It Up." In "Meet the Beat-Alls, he teamed up with HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Princess Morbucks. Personality Fuzzy is incredibly greedy and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who trespasses. He is also very prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn to a bright red colour when completely enraged and that only stops if he gets his property back. Alternatively he can sometimes be overwhelmed or calmed. Family He has 3 sisters, 2 brothers, 3 nephews and has 11 uncles and aunties. His mom's name is Fluffy and his dad's name is Flubber. His grandmother is Granny Fuzz and his grandpa is Fudge Lumpkins. He was once engaged to his cousin, Footy Lumpkins, (who is also his half-sister) until he found out she was pregnant with twins. His great grandma Louisiana La'cherry was human, but got lost in the woods, found the tribe of fuzzles and had children with Chief Funzel. They had three daughters; one human, one a hybrid of human and fuzzle, and a full fuzzle. Movie He appears in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, where he is seen robbing a grocery store mall by using his rifle at an Asian American or Hispanic cashier to get money, which is odd because he doesn't depend his life on money or buy anything. He is also seen at jail where he is arrested with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. It is not known if the Girls fought him after Mojo's giant, big plan had been destroyed after the city was very-nearly desroyed. But he was arrested for robbing! It could be noted that his eyes looks different during the movie than they do during the TV series, as his eyes are red-dashed, as if preparing to engage in rage mode. Gallery Click here to view Fuzzy Lumpkin's gallery. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z First appeared in episode 6. It is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black light. Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart: a large pink creature in overalls (except his nose and antenna-balls switched colors). This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing. That is, before going on a rampage. Fuzzy also has an obsession with 'his property'. He considers anything he touches to belong to him and will leave a pawprint on it as proof. He is very strong and capable of standing up to the girls until they gained more experience in later episodes. At one point he was even able to catch Buttercup's hammer bare-handed. His music is severely different from his original counterpart. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. Powers *'Boomstick': Fuzzy Lumpkins has an oversized shotgun which he calls a "Boomstick" that he uses to shoot things. **'Fuzzy Logic': In this episode, he was seen shooting his boomstick at anything that got on his property, and later used it on The Powerpuff Girls when they started fighting. **'Telephonies': Fuzzy used the boomstick to fight the Gangreen Gang. **'See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey': He shot his boomstick in the air, and then pointed it at the citizens of Townsville. **'The Powerpuff Girls Rule!': He was shooting the ground with his Boomstick, to find the key to the world. **'The Powerpuff Girls Movie': He was pointing his boomstick at a cashier to steal money. *'Banjo': Fuzzy Lumpkins has a banjo that he calls "Joe" that he treats as if it was another living being and uses to play music. But some times he uses it as a fighting weapon. **'Fuzzy Logic': Fuzzy Lumpkins used his banjo to fight with The Powerpuff Girls in his shed. **'Sweet 'N Sour': He was playing his Banjo badly to torture people. **'Documentary': He was seen running out of his house with his banjo smashing the camera man. *'Family': Fuzzy Lumpkins has a large family and he sometimes gets his family members to fight The Powerpuff Girls and do evil. **'Impeach Fuzz': His family was helping him cheat in a wrestling natch with the Professor. **'Shotgun Wedding': His family was forcing Professor Utonium into the wedding with Fuzzy Lumpkins, and also attacking the Girls. **'Roughing It Up': His nephews were being extremely annoying towards the Girls and the Professor. *'Rage Mode': If Fuzzy gets really mad at something, he turns big and red and enters a sort of "Rage Mode". This makes him more powerful and conducive to fighting. **'Fuzzy Logic': He was seen turning big and red and attacking the Girls and the citizens of Townsville. **'Telephonies': When The Powerpuff Girls beat up Fuzzy while he was taking a bath, he went into Rage Mode. **'The Boys are Back in Town': When Him was watching other supervillains with their past fights on the girls, one of them he watched was a previous fight that they had with Fuzzy Lumpkins and he was using rage mode on them. **'Shotgun Wedding': When Fuzzy found out Professor was recording him, he went into Rage Mode and attacked him. *'Force Palm': In the anime, Fuzzy mainly fights with his bare hands, in the Powerpuff Girls Z's first encounter with Fuzzy, he was able to stop Buttercup's attack with his bare hands. **Fuzzy also use his hands to leave handprints behind when he claims a land as his own. Episode Appearances *Meat Fuzzy Lumkins *Fuzzy Logic *Telephonies *Impeach Fuzz *Schoolhouse Rocked (as a video game character) *Daylight Savings (cameo) *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold (cameo) *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat-Alls *Members Only (cameo) *Shotgun Wedding *The Boys are Back in Town (cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Bubble Boy (cameo) *Live and Let Dynamo (mentioned, not seen) *Documentary *Sweet 'N Sour *Makes Zen to Me *A Made Up Story (cameo) *Roughing It Up *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Trivia *He plays a banjo that he calls "Joe". *He had switched bodies with a British man who likes tea in "Criss Cross Crisis." It should be noted the British man does not actually appear. *He has some cooking talents, such as making meat jam. *His PPG-Z counterpart is madly in love with Ms. Bellum. *He has once been beaten up by Buttercup so badly that he had broken limbs and couldn't think or eat properly for a short time. * He was the villain in one of the two original pilot episodes along with the Amoeba Boys. *He was the Mayor in Impeach Fuzz. *He is the #2 supervillain, the first one being Mojo Jojo. *He has a sort of "Rage Mode", where if he gets really mad, he will turn big and red and start being more powerful. *According to Roman Brilliantant (Monkey Quest) in the fanon Fuzzy Lumpkins is the former Mayor of Madrid, Spain and Miracle City of (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Lumpkins, Fuzzy Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Movie Villains Category:Beat-Alls Category:Animals Category:Lumpkins Category:Day Savers Category:Supervillains